Memories
by ThatRandomPersonWhoLovesSP
Summary: Paige Madison's sad memories from when she was six keep haunting her till this very day. No matter what anyone does, she doesn't slip out of her depression. Will that all change once she moves to South Park? Rated T for swearing, and warnings will come when things change up a little bit! Please rate and review! It would mean a lot to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Settling In**

_Hello readers! If you have read Living Nightmares, you probably know me. I've decided to discontinue it. I know, it's only up till Chapter 1, but I've got a million story ideas whizzing around in my head. It's hard to pick one to make a commitment to, being the person I am. If you liked Living Nightmares, I'm not deleting it. I'm just not adding anymore chapters to it. Hope you like the story! Rated T for minor swearing._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park or its characters_

_But I DO own my OCs_

Smoke…Fire…Death…

Three things that she hated the most. Three things that a little six year old girl was never supposed to see. Three things that destroyed everything she had.

Family…Home…Happiness…

Three things that slipped out of her grasp on that dreadful day. Three things that she could never see again. Three things that were everything to her.

Misery…Loneliness…Doubt…

Three things that described her perfectly. Three things that she didn't try to hide. Three things that weighed down on her for four years.

Paige Madison has hit rock bottom. She could remember everything – the screams, the pain, the fear – as clear as a cloudless summer day, even if she was ten years old now. She moved from foster parent to foster parent very frequently. But today was the day she would get her permanent foster parents, they lived in some weird mountain town where really weird shit went down – or so she heard. "This place had better not suck ass!" she muttered to herself, carrying her small white suitcase to the house they had driven to. It was a pretty average house, with two stories and painted light yellow. She looked at the house number – 275 – she would have to remember that.

The door opened a few seconds after she had knocked. A young lady stood inside, smiling when she saw her new foster daughter. "Hello there!" she bent down and ruffled Paige's caramel-colored hair, making the little girl shed a few tears. The lady looked concerned, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked, worriedly. Paige shook her head. "N-no, it's just that…m-my original mom used to do that all the t-time…" she whimpered, quietly. Her new foster mom hugged her tightly. "There, there, I know it's hard to lose a loved one. I've been there before." She reassured her. Paige just stood still, not used to having such a similar foster parent to her real mother.

"Can I please come in?" she murmured. The lady pulled away and nodded, without a word. Paige was showed around the house, and she had to admit; it was a pretty nice place. Her room was painted lilac just for her; it was a really nice color. The bed was a simple single bed with white wood and mint green covers. She began to unpack, when she noticed a voice coming from downstairs. "Mom, I'm home!" she stopped what she was doing and went downstairs to see who it was. It was an older boy, about two years older than her. He stared, and she stared back. "Are you my foster sister?" he finally spoke up. Their mom came in from her room. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Paige. I have an older son that will be your foster brother." She came downstairs as well and introduced them to each other.

"Paige, Ricky. Ricky, Paige." The two foster siblings shook hands and said their cheerful hellos. "I'd love to play with you right now, but I have homework right now. Why don't you go and meet new friends your age outside?" Ricky suggested to his new little sister. Paige considered this, and finally answered with a quiet, "Okay." She exited the house, happy that she had such a nice new family. Could she say the same for her friends, though?

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Did you like it? I really am not that good of a writer, but I tried at least. Please rate and review, I would greatly appreciate it! I might throw in a romantic subplot if I feel like it, but this story is more focused on Paige's life and the adventures she goes through with her newfound friends, which are no other than our four favorite little boys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Newfound Friends**

_I didn't stop at the first chapter! Yay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters_

_I do own my OCs though_

Paige wandered around, deep in thought. For the first time in forever (no Frozen reference intended), she was not sad or scared. Not happy, either, but it meant she was snapping out of her depression a little bit. She found herself wandering around a basketball court. No-one was there, she thought. But she was mistaken. "Wait! I can almost get it!" _crack!_ "SHIT!" _crash!_ A boy with a lime green hat and orange jacket landed right on top of her! "What the hell?!" she yelped, kicking him off.

"HAHAHA! Did you see that, guys? Kahl landed right on top of a girl! What a fag! HAHAHA!" a fat kid laughed, literally rolling on the ground. Paige rolled her eyes; she'd been through much worse. "Well, he wouldn't be a fag because I'm a fucking girl." She corrected him, "Honestly, you should learn what insults mean before using them, fat kid!" the fat guy glared at her. "Ay! I'm not fat you stupid bitch!" he yelled, "And I _do_ know what fag means! It means he's totally gay!" "But he's _not_ gay, I'm a girl." "Shut your smartass mouth!" they lashed at each other.

The boy in the green hat, apparently called Kyle, pushed in between them. "Don't mind Cartman. He's always an asshole." He told Paige, "I'm Kyle, what's your name?" "Paige." "Cool. These guys are Stan and Kenny." He motioned to the two other boys. One had a blue hat with a red poofball on top, and the other had an orange parka that obscured most of his features. All that showed was his eyes and nose. A basketball fell from the tree and rolled towards them. "Oh, hey! There it is!" Stan picked it up and turned to Paige, "Wanna play basketball with us?"

"Ugh! You're going to let a _girl_ play with us?!" Cartman snorted with disgust, "Don't you remember the germs they carry?!" Paige nearly laughed out loud. "You seriously still believe all that girls-have-cooties crap?" she giggled, barely containing herself, "So you're fat _and_ immature!" the rest of the guys exchanged an amused look. "Ay! Shut up, you germy bitch!" Cartman spat, "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" he walked away, muttering to himself. Paige rolled her eyes at him and turned around to face her new friends. "Well, are we gonna play basketball or not?" she asked.

_Flames licked the hem of the little six year old Paige's skirt. "MOMMY!" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. It was so painful where the fire had burnt her, leaving red marks. "Paige! Come to my voice!" an urgent voice sounded somewhere in the distance. The little girl ran towards the voice, dodging the broken furniture and hungry flames. She fell into the arms of her mother, who had a large gash on her stomach. It was pretty deep. "Don't let go of my hand!" she ordered her daughter, who clung on for dear life. They ran to the front door as fast as they could, but debris covered the exit, leaving a small hole only a small child could fit through. The mother did the only thing she could do. She kissed her little girl on the forehead and whispered "Never forget mommy loves you…" and pushed her through the hole just before the ceiling collapsed on top of her. Paige cried at the top of her lungs, tears flowing out of her eyes like running water from a tap._

Paige gasped as she woke up from the terrifying dream. Her face, hair, and pillow were drenched with tears. _Just as I was beginning to feel happy…_she buried her face in her hands.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_I hope the dream was depressing enough for you. I'm probably gonna spam a bunch of chapters today. Cheers to more than one chapter! ^_^_

_See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – First Day at School**

_Most cliché title ever! LOL!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park_

_Still do own my OCs_

Paige wiped her face was best as she could to make it look like she wasn't crying. Why did she have to be reminded about it right when she was beginning to move on? It was her first school day here in South Park, so she had to play it cool. She couldn't risk looking so miserable in front of her friends or she'd look like a total pussy. So much for forgetting about her sad past.

She washed her face, brushed her hair, and put on a simple white sweater and denim shorts, paired with white flats. She stared at her reflection, closely inspecting her appearance for the first time. Short caramel-colored hair, long eyelashes, light blue eyes, and very slightly tanned skin. She remembered how a few years back, she used to grow her hair long and wear colorful ribbons paired with matching dresses and shoes. Come to think of it, she was really girly. She smiled, remembering the good times from the past, but her smile fell into a frown as she realized a tear has escaped from her eye.

She quickly wiped it away and proceeded to go downstairs for breakfast. It was a simple breakfast of muffins and fruit; not the best, but not too bad either. After brushing her teeth, she walked with her brother until the Elementary School bus stop. "See you after school, sis." Ricky ruffled her short hair and walked away. Paige waited for the bus, until the boys from yesterday came. "Oh, hey guys!" she smiled, cheerfully. She was glad she had friends to look out for her now. Well, at least most of them.

"Well, if it isn't the smartass bitch again!" Cartman growled, obviously remembering yesterday. "Oh, grow up fatass!" she rolled her eyes. Kenny mumbled something that was inaudible, since his parka covered his mouth. The guys snickered. "What is it?" she blinked, confused. Stan pointed towards her chest in a fit of giggles; "He just said he likes your boobs!" he burst out laughing. Paige covered her chest with her arms, "Kenny?! The fuck, dude?!" she yelled. "Don't worry, he's just a pervert." Kyle reassured her once they were done having their little laugh.

The bus arrived a few minutes after, and they were driven to school. She was introduced to the rest of the class by her new fourth grade teacher, Mr. Garrison. "Okay, class, today we have a new student joining us!" he said in his strange accent, "Everyone say hi to Paige. Okay, Paige, you can go and sit in that empty seat next to Kenny. _Oh great, _she thought, _I'm next to the pervert out of all people_.

"Why is her hair so short?"

"She's tall for a girl!"

"Wow, she has a nice rack!"

_Seriously, out of all things they could compliment, they had to compliment my boobs along with Kenny?_ She took her seat next to her perverted friend, pretending she didn't hear that. Mr. Garrison began to write things on the board and blabber on about useless stuff. She couldn't help but think, _Wow, his accent makes him sound totally gay._ Almost as if he read her mind, Kenny quietly told her, "By the way, Mr. Garrison's gay." That was uncalled for. He sure sounded gay, but she didn't know he actually _was_ gay! After an eternity of waiting in class, the recess bell finally sounded.

The rest of the day was like any normal school day in South Park, so there's not much more to tell.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_Yay! Another chapter up! If there are any suggestions, please say so in the form of a review. Reviews are the fan fiction form of free hugs! As for flames, well, they shall just be ignored._

_See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – This Has Happened Before**

It's been a few days after Paige had moved to South Park, and she was happier than ever. It was finally the weekend! She discussed what she and her friends were going to do today, "Hey, why don't we go prank a bunch of people?" she suggested. The others agreed, each already having an idea of who they were going to prank. Paige was now able to understand Kenny's muffled words as he said, "Why don't we go and prank that old faggot that keeps yelling at us from his yard?" the decision was made, and they prepared all sort of stuff. They brought cat poop and a box of matches. This was going to be the best prank yet!

Paige stealthily opened the window and crept inside, motioning for the boys to come in with her. They froze as their victim entered the room, only to see him walk past them and grab his fake teeth. They realized the old man was blind, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. The kids snuck past him and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a bowl of porridge sitting on the table, and they looked at each other to say, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" they dropped the cat poop and a lit match inside, watching it burn. It grew bigger and bigger. "Uh, guys? Do you think we added a bit too much cat poop?" Kyle was the first to back away in fear, followed by the other four.

The fire spread onto the table, and the porridge bowl somehow fell from the table, spreading the flames around the kitchen. Paige began to shake all over, unable to move. Images began to flash in her mind. Fire eating up everything in its path, falling wood and stones, new hazards everywhere…she was snapped out of her terrifying memories by a muffled scream. "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" "YOU BASTARDS!" Stan and Kyle yelled at the sight of their friend being burnt to a crisp. This was able to push Paige farther than enough. She screamed loudly, and tears poured uncontrollably down her face. "It's happening again! When will I ever be able to forget?!" she clutched her head and sank down to her knees in a fit of madness and terror.

"Paige! Calm down, we're gonna get out of here!" Stan tried to calm down his terrified friend, who was sobbing and shrieking on the floor. He spotted the water dispenser, still nearly full, and raced towards it. He grabbed the tank of water and dumped it over the flames at the door. "Go out, damnit!" the flames eventually went out, but the flames still going were closing in on his friends. "Quick, we've gotta get out of here!" they dragged a still-panicking Paige out of the house. Luckily, they weren't seen by the fireman because their parents would have grounded them for a _long_ time.

"Why did you freak out so badly in there?" Kyle asked Paige, who was still recovering from her panic attack. She sighed, "I've experienced something like that before." Kyle blinked, telling her to go on. She explained the time when she was six and her house burst into flames. "No wonder…I would also be really freaked out by fire if I was in your situation." Kyle patted her on the head, unsure of how to comfort his friend. Paige wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "At this rate, I'll probably have no more tears left to cry!" she laughed, cheering up visibly. They decided to just go over to Stan's house and play video games for the rest of the day instead.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

_Hope you like my story so far!_

_As always, don't forget to review!_

_Reviews are like sunshine in a rainy day_

_See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Magic of the Internet**

_Well, since the introductory part is over, might as well just get to the fun stuff!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own SP, and this goes for all chapters I write._

_I still own my OC, and this goes for all chapters I write._

_Warning: Ten year old boys kissing and mentions of virginity and stuff._

"Guys! Oh my fucking god, look at this!" Stan looked up from his iPhone, over to where his friends Paige and Kyle were sitting at the computer. Their eyes were widened in shock as they stared at the screen. "What is it; did you two find some porn or something?" Cartman snickered, meaning it as a joke as he scooted closer on his wheeled desk chair. "Um…I hope not…" they all scooted closer to see what they were talking about. "No. Fucking. Way." Stan's jaw dropped at the words at the top of the screen. _South Park Fanfiction_ it read. Kyle looked over at his friends, and then back to the screen "There's a whole archive of Fanfiction about our town! Wait – why does it say Kyle B. and Eric Cartman down there, surrounded in brackets?"

"Truth or Dare…" Paige read, "What the hell does that mean?" Kenny was the only one excited in the room. "Well, let's find out!" He clicked on the link to the story and read it out loud.

"_The ten year olds gathered in a circle. 'Okay, the first two to refuse a dare have to kiss each other!' Kenny – _guys, that's my name! – _smiled mischievously. 'Seriously, Kenny? Whatever, let's just start.' Stan rolled his eyes, looking at the other three, Kyle, Paige and Cartman. – _Guys, you're in here too! – _'Paige, I dare you to eat this worm!' he held out a slimy, wriggling worm in the girl's face. She gulped, and swallowed the worm, fighting the urge to punch Stan in the face. 'Urgh…I've gotta go barf…' she ran off to the bathroom, leaving the four boys in the room. She returned later, still looking sick. 'Okay, Kyle, I dare you to lick Sparky's mouth!' she dared the Jewish boy after recovering. 'W-what?! No way, dude!' he protested, but soon realized what he had just set upon himself. 'Wait! I take that back!' he yelped. 'Too late, fag!' his fatass friend, Cartman, laughed obnoxiously. Paige suddenly had an idea. 'Well, then, Cartman…I dare you to kiss Kyle!' she smirked, getting satisfaction out of the fat boy's angry expression. 'No way, you stupid bitch! Pick something else!' 'You just refused the dare.' 'What?!' 'You heard me. You have to kiss Kyle now.' 'No, I said I wasn't gonna do it!' 'That's why you have to do it, fatass.' 'Ay! I'm not fat, you stupid bitch!' 'Well, either way, you two are gonna have to do it.' 'N-no!' 'Yes.' 'NO!' 'Then why don't you go give each other a BJ then? Choose one.' Cartman and Kyle knew there was no way out of it. 'Goddamnit…' –_ Oh my god, they're gonna actually do it! – _They hesitantly stared at each other for a moment, when Cartman just dove at Kyle, their lips colliding-_"

Kyle quickly exited the window. "That's enough!" he was red in the face, and so was Cartman. Stan was shocked, and Paige was clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter. "HAHAHA! I never thought I'd see the day when you guys would kiss! HAHAHAHA!" she pointed at her friends, who glared at her furiously. "Well, fine then!" Cartman scrolled through the page of stories, and found one that he wanted to read out loud. He obnoxiously cleared his throat.

"_Sixteen year old Kenny turned to his friend, Paige. 'Say, Paige, are you still a virgin?' he asked. She blinked, obliviously. 'Yeah, why?'-_"

Paige closed the tab. "No." she growled, darkly. Cartman smirked, but backed away from the screen in mock respect. She took control of the laptop again, closing the tab. "I also found something else like that…just in the form of art." She opened deviantart and typed in 'south park style'. A bunch of pictures of Stan and Kyle hugging or whatever gay stuff popped up. "Dude, how do these people even know us?!" Stan scrolled through all the 'fanart', a look of disgust crossing his face. "Where'd you even find this shit, anyways?" Paige began to cringe. "I was watching anime, and then this weird douche randomly appeared in the comments section and posted links to this stuff. I was curious, so yeah…you don't want to read the first Fanfiction I have…whatever! Let's forget all about this and never speak of it again! Agreed?" "Agreed."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

_Liking it so far? I just had to do this! XD_

_As always, please review!_

_Reviews are like freshly baked brownies!_

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
